Rude awakening
by XxRyuugaxX
Summary: Made this cuz I can. Kitten warning, don't like them then your going to get a mini L Drago in your underwears. :O Read and Review. 3 Warning: this is not to be taken seriously. I made it just cuz. *snuggles Ryuga kitty*


Doji awoke to a rumbling sound next to his room, the walls were vibrating and he covered his face with his pillow, "uh, Ryuga!" Doji stood up and stamped out of his room knocking on Ryuga's door; no response came and Doji was raging. "RYUGA OPEN UP THIS GOD DAMN DOOR OR I'LL-" The door opened and the vibrations stopped abruptly and Doji looked inside. "Ryuga?" Doji looked around but seen nothing, walking in curiously he looked at his bed and seen a small lump under the dark covers. He poked the lump and it mewled, stirring slightly. Doji tilted his head and lifted up the covers to reveal a tiny white kitten with a spot of red on the side of his head. "Ryuga?" Doji gasped as he picked up the fragile kitten and held it in front of his face. The kitten Ryuga mewled again and squirmed helplessly in Doji's large hands. "What the hell happened?"

Doji held the tiny Ryuga close to his chest and held his bum for support while Ryuga snuggled into his shirt. "It's okay, shh it's okay." Doji exited Ryuga's room and walked back to his and sat on his bed, still holding the tiny life in his hands and he looked down. Ryuga was snuggling and mewling into Doji's chest and was kneading his paws. "Are you hungry or something?" Doji stood up and walked over to around his apartment to the kitchen area, getting out some milk and heated it up luke warm. Doji poured it into a bowl and set Ryuga by the bowl but Ryuga struggled around helplessly and continued to mewl. "You don't even know how to drink." Doji sighed and looked around his apartment; there was no way he was going to have a random bottle in his room. Doji sighed and got dressed, getting a small blanket and wrapped Ryuga in it and closed the door behind him as he left his room.

Doji entered a 24/7 pet store and looked around for the kitten isle, "need any help sir?" Doji turned around to see a girl maybe about 19 looking kindly at him. "Um, yes actually. Do you have something to make him eat? Like a bottle or something he can eat from." Doji showed her Ryuga and she squealed, "I love kittens!" She ran up the isle and motioned for Doji to follow, "this is it." She pulled out a bottle no bigger than Doji's finger; "He should drink out of this no problem; but he might have to get used to it first, be gentle with him!" Doji nodded and paid for the little bottle and set off back to the base. "Okay Ryuga, now how about some food?" Ryuga was mewling loudly and he stumbled his way over to Doji's voice. Doji picked up Ryuga and carried him over to the bed with the bottle in his arms; Doji got himself comfortable then cradled Ryuga in one arms while he held the bottle with his other hand. Doji brought the bottle to Ryuga's tiny mouth and held it there for Ryuga to make a move.

Ryuga mewled and moved his head forward and latched onto the bottle and began to suckle; Doji smiled warmly as he held Ryuga's tiny body closer to him so Ryuga had warmth. 'I wonder how you got this way…' when Ryuga was finished his bottle Doji rubbed his stomach gently making Ryuga fall asleep purring. Doji drifted off to sleep too and held Ryuga close to his chest and sighed. Ryuga began to mewl again and Doji opened his eyes groggily, "you're hungry again?" Ryuga's mewls got louder and Doji stood up to fix him another bottle; Doji laid back down in bed and scooped Ryuga up in his arms and fed him for the second time. Ryuga suckled on the bottle greedily and Doji pulled it away "not too fast you can get sick." Ryuga mewled in confusion and reached his little paws out to attempt to grab the bottle. Doji put the bottle to his mouth and Ryuga drank until it was empty.

"That better last you the night." Doji said grunting as he went to sleep again. His alarm clock went off what seemed like moments later and he groaned, "Morning already?" Doji sat up and felt weight on his stomach and looked down to a tiny white fluff ball. Doji used his finger to stroke Ryuga's head and the little Ryuga mewled and twitched his whiskers. Doji moved Ryuga off of his stomach and laid him on the bed while he put on his suit. Ryuga moved his legs to turn around slightly to drag his body across the thick covers towards Doji; Ryuga mewled and moved his nubby tail around for balance as he looked off the edge of the bed. Doji turned around to see Ryuga hanging head first off of the bed about to fall; Doji rushed forward just before Ryuga was able to slip and held him in his hands, "you're going to need a lot of supervision." He sighed.

Doji went back to the pet store and bought Ryuga a little bed to sit on his desk at his office. Doji sat down in his chair and smiled looking at Ryuga who was playing with his tail and rolling around on his back. He had brought Ryuga's bottle and a refill if needed and placed it in a drawer in his desk making sure Ryuga did not see or he would demand it. Doji patted Ryuga's head and Ryuga mewled in delight and purred happily; "so strange how you're all nice and small." Ryuga flopped back down on his back and tried to pat at his tail between his legs. Yu came in singing and kicking his legs then stopped when he noticed the little bed on Doji's desk. "What is that Doji?" Doji looked up from Ryuga and panicked, "oh nothing really; just a little bed that's all." Yu made a confused face and sat on Doji's desk. "Why would you have a random- OH MY GOD A KITTEN?" Yu reached for Ryuga but Doji slapped his hands away, "don't touch! He's still really fragile."

Yu pulled back his hands and stared at the kitten with aw, "it's weird because it reminds me of Ryuga, you know with the color and everything." Doji laughed nervously and nodded, "ya, weird…" Ryuga stumbled out of his bed and pushed his little body across Doji's desk to rub his face on Yu's leg. "I think he likes me!" Yu said with excitement and he reached down to pet Ryuga's small body and Ryuga purred loudly, "what are you going to name him?" Doji hesitated for a moment until Yu spoke again, "Why not Ryuga? He looks just like him anyway!" Doji nodded, "Okay, Ryuga it is." Ryuga rolled on the desk and pounced on papers that scattered on Doji's desk playfully. Doji chuckled and picked up the kitten and placed him in his bed. Ryuga put his tail between his legs and mewled in disagreement, wiggling in Doji's hands.

Ryuga turned around and pushed his head on Doji's hand and looked at his with cute gold eyes, mewling and rubbing his cheeks on Doji's finger. Doji sighed and picked him up out of his bed and set him back on the desk, "there happy?" Ryuga bounded over to Yu and bit on his pants and pulled on them with all his might. Yu laughed and scratched a finger on the desk while Ryuga chased it around and practised his pouncing. "Make sure he doesn't fall." Doji said as Yu put his finger close to the edge of the desk, Yu nodded and moved his hand closer to Doji while Ryuga ran after it. Tsubasa walked in to see a small ball of white run all over Doji's desk and Yu laughed like crazy, "What's going on?" Doji and Yu looked up to Tsubasa and Doji picked up Ryuga and placed him in his bed. "Nothing at all, just was welcoming a new member." Tsubasa walked up closer and seen the kitten and snorted, "A kitten? That's the new member?" Yu furrowed his brows and pointed at Tsubasa, "Don't be mean to Ryuga, he's just a baby!" Tsubasa quirked a brow, "Ryuga?" Yu nodded and pointed at the kitten, "See it looks like him."

Ryuga rolled around in his bed and pounced on the sides and mewled, "where did you get him Doji?" Tsubasa asked and Yu nodded wondering as well. Doji folded his hands and crossed his leg, "I found him meowing in the woods alone, and it seems the mother has abandoned him." Yu made a sad face and reached over to scratch behind Ryuga's ear, "aw, poor little guy." Tsubasa hummed and reached over to Ryuga and stroked him down his back; Ryuga arched while he purred then he turned around to attack Tsubasa's hand playfully. "Well, he is cute." Ryuga stopped playing then began to meow loudly at Doji; Doji sighed and reached inside the drawer and pulled out the little bottle. "He demands food every hour." Doji said sighing while picking up Ryuga and cradled him. Ryuga suckled and flexed his claws on Doji's hand as he brought his hand closer to suckle greedily. Once finished Doji put the bottle away and began to rub Ryuga's stomach while Yu and Tsubasa watched with smiles. "Can I try next time Doji?" asked Yu hopefully as he looked at Dojii with puppy eyes. Doji looked down to the purring Ryuga to Yu, "Okay, but don't let him drink too fast or he will throw up or get stomach cramps." Yu nodded vastly and squealed cradling his arms imagining the kitten Ryuga to be there.

Ryuga rolled around on the couch beside Yu as Doji worked at his desk and kept a close eye on them; Tsubasa sat on the opposite couch with his eyes closed as if in thought. "Here kitty, kitty, kitty!" Yu called happily to Ryuga who pounced on Yu's lap, "I wish Ryuga was here to see this, I wonder what he would say if he seen a kitten that looked like him." Tsubasa opened his eyes and walked over to the kitten and picked him up. Ryuga squirmed in Tsubasa's hands and mewled frustrated; Tsubasa sat down and placed Ryuga on his lap and stroked his pack making Ryuga purr and arch into Tsubasa's hand. Tsubasa continued this while Yu complained about him taking away the kitten and Doji seemed to be getting annoyed. "Yu calm down, you're going to feed him soon so you will get him back." Yu raised his arms in the air and yelled in excitement. "Yippee, make sure you give him back Tsubasa!" Yu said making an angry face at him. Tsubasa rolled his eyes and continued to pet Ryuga until he fell asleep on his lap.

Ryuga slept on Tsubasa's lap for a few minutes until he heard Doji open the drawer to pass Yu the bottle. Ryuga's ears perked and he jumped off of Tsubasa's lap enthusiastically; Tsubasa caught him before he could hit the ground and Doji's heart stopped for a moment before he sighed in relief. Yu walked over to them and picked up Ryuga and cradled him in his arms, "here ya go." Yu said putting the bottle to Ryuga's mouth and he suckled while kicking his back legs on Yu's arms. Yu chuckled and Tsubasa watched while Ryuga guzzled down the milk in two minutes flat. Ryuga licked his lips and climbed up Yu's chest up to his shoulder, digging his claws past Yu's jacket and into his skin. "Ouch!" Yu pulled Ryuga off of him and Ryuga struggled in his hold; Ryuga continued to struggle until Reiji walked in the doorway and he stopped immediately. Reiji hissed and stumbled over to Ryuga; Yu got up and ran to Doji passing him Ryuga before Reiji got to close. "Why is a flea bag in Dark Nebula?" Reiji wavered back and forth then continued, "So I can step on its puny head?"

Everyone gasped and Doji held Ryuga protectively to his chest, "No, I found him and he's going to stay here _**safely**_." Reiji laughed and stumbled closer until he was leaning on Doji's desk, "why would someone like _you_ want a flea bag like _that_?" Doji growled at him and Yu slightly hid behind Doji's chair, "It has nothing to do with you if I want him to be here, got that?" Doji snapped at him and Reiji stood up straight and glared at him. Reiji looked down to the helpless kitten and noticed the red that covered part of its head and he grinned, "Gee, I wonder what you named it." Tsubasa stood up and walked over to the Doji and patted Ryuga's head. "Ryuga in fact." Tsubasa informed and Reiji laughed, "A kitten named after the fiercest guy here; that makes sense." Reiji continued to laugh and stumbled out of the office leaving the others glaring at him.

"What a jerk." Said Yu as he came out behind the chair, Doji sighed and put Ryuga back on the desk and Ryuga purred once more. Tsubasa left to go train and Yu went to go get some ice cream, leaving Doji and Ryuga alone. Doji picked up Ryuga and held him close while Ryuga's eyes drooped as his ears fell backwards a bit. "Are you sleepy?" Doji cooed to him as Ryuga yawned and snuggled into Doji's chest. Ryuga fell deep asleep a few seconds after and Doji continued to hold him while he finished the last of his work. Doji stood up carefully not to wake up Ryuga and walked down the hall to his room; Doji entered his room and placed Ryuga on the bed while he ordered some food for himself. Doji ate and watched Ryuga sleep and he smiled, looking at his little stomach rise and fall with each breath he took. Doji put his plates away and walked back to Ryuga's sleeping form.

Ryuga stirred in his sleep then lifted his head to see Doji sleeping beside him, he mewled and stumbled over to the human and curled up by his side, inhaling his scent and purred. Ryuga turned around and bit down with his front teeth on Doji's shirt and flexed his claws on Doji's side and began to suckle. Doji woke up and felt pain in his side and looked over to see Ryuga suckling on his shirt while purring. "That's not you bottle." Doji laughed as he watched Ryuga try to nurse from his shirt. Doji pulled Ryuga away and he let out a sad cry, trying to latch onto Doji's shirt again. Doji sighed and stayed still, occasionally petting Ryuga while he suckled on his shirt and kneaded him in the stomach. Ryuga's suckling became more constant and he was soon vigorously biting Doji's stomach to find milk. Doji yelped and pulled Ryuga away and looked at his top which was drenched in Ryuga's saliva. "Ryuga, bad kitty."

Doji changed his shirt and went back to the sulking Ryuga on the bed and gave him the bottle; Ryuga suckled at the bottle with full force as he drank every last drop of the sweet fluid. Doji lay back down and Ryuga climbed up on his stomach, curling into a ball and sneezed when his own hair got sucked up into his nostrils. Doji chuckled at the tiny sneeze and scratched Ryuga behind the ear while Ryuga purred quietly then they both drifted off to sleep. Ryuga began to twitch in his sleep and then began to mewl; he started to claw at Doji's stomach and mewled louder. Doji woke up with a groan and looked down at Ryuga who was attacking in his sleep. Doji moved Ryuga gently and Ryuga awoke with a jump, Ryuga mewled frightened and huddled into Doji's neck; Doji removed Ryuga from his neck and lifted him above his face, "what am I going to do with you?"

Doji held Ryuga in his arms while he was sitting in the Dark Nebula part of the Battle Bladers arena; petting his head and Ryuga watched the battles with confusion, mewling in fright when there were loud explosions and large winds. Kyouya's battle was next and he used his special move, wind blew everywhere in the stadium and Ryuga let out a yowl of terror. Doji shielded him and put him under his suit jacket where Ryuga clung to his shirt and continued to yowl. Yu came up behind Doji, "Hey Doji isn't this great?" Doji jumped in surprise and he looked at Yu who was standing very close. "Ryuga doesn't seem to like it." Doji removed Ryuga from under his jacket and Ryuga gripped onto Doji's shirt and mewled. Doji sheathed his claws and held him protectively to his chest when Kyouya's special move was over. "I haven't seen Ryuga lately, where is he?" asked Yu looking down on the stadium to the crowds cheering at Kyouya's win. Doji shrugged his shoulders, "probably training or maybe he took a break."

Ryuga tried to suckle on Doji's suit and Yu awed, "I think he thinks you're his mother or something." Yu laughed and Doji furrowed his thin brows. "I doubt that, as you can see; I'm not a cat." Yu waved his hand in goodbye, "ok then, I'm going to go look for Tsubasa." Doji rolled his eyes and moved Ryuga's face away from his suit. Blader DJ announced the new battle and Ginga stepped out from the shadows, "next up is G-G-G-G-Ginga!" The crowds cheered loudly and he looked up to scowl at Doji. The microphones for Doji to speak turned on causing a high pitched ring to erupt through the speakers causing Ryuga to yowl in pain for his sensitive hearing. Everyone in the audience went silent as the yowl of Ryuga was heard throughout the stadium. Doji stood there awkwardly as he held Ryuga in his arms and Ryuga tried to bury his head in his chest. "Uh…" The crowd burst out laughing and Doji's face burned with embarrassment, Ginga laughed and looked up to Doji, "was that you Doji?" Ginga yelled up to him. Doji looked around and shook his head, "no it wasn't." Ginga laughed again, "that who was it, it sounded like a cat is up there." Blader Dj cut in, "as you should know, no animals are allowed in the-" "Bite me." Doji said putting his nose in the air at Blader DJ.

Blader DJ cowered away and Doji yelped, "Ow, son of a- I DIDN'T MEAN IT!" Doji held Ryuga up in the air and shook his hand which now bled, "this is the cause of the disturbance!" Doji said showing everyone Ryuga, "It won't leave me alone!" Madoka's eyes went shiny as she looked at the tiny white ball of fluff. "I'll take it if you want!" She yelled out and Kenta silenced her by pulling her back down in her seat and covered her mouth. Doji scowled and sat down again, Ryuga was continuously mewling and biting Doji while Doji tried to stay silent and pull Ryuga off of him. Yu and Tsubasa returned and sighed, "What's up with him?" Yu asked and Doji looked at him frustrated, "you tell me!" Ryuga mewled louder and then bit down on Doji's arm hard enough for his tiny fangs to seep deep into the skin. Doji gasped and passed Ryuga to Tsubasa quickly and rubbed his now sore arm, "I can't take this anymore, and he's getting on my nerves!" Tsubasa held Ryuga to his chest but then Ryuga bit him too, he held out Ryuga away from him and then heard the sound of liquid trickling onto the floor. Tsubasa looked to Ryuga who had a face full of relief and then looked to the floor which had a tiny puddle with occasional drops.

It was silent for a moment then Yu burst out laughing, "HE REALLY NEEDED TO PEE!" Tsubasa began to chuckle while Doji dropped his face into his hands. "Clean up on Dark Nebula's floor please." Yu joked and nudged Tsubasa who was holding Ryuga. Doji sighed and stood up; taking Ryuga from Tsubasa and Ryuga began to purr, trying to hit Doji's golden buttons with his tiny paws. Doji ordered for his helicopter, once it arrived he carried Ryuga in and sat down; sighing he let Ryuga put his paws on the window and look out. Ryuga mewled with delight as he seen the people get smaller and smaller beneath him and he flicked his tail. Doji lifted him up by hooking a hand under his stomach and Ryuga let out a squeak of surprise and struggled to get out of his hold. Doji held Ryuga up to his face and Ryuga leaned over to sniff Doji's nose, twitching his whiskers in curiosity. Ryuga lifted a paw and gently hit it on the side of Doji's face, knocking off his glasses and Doji scowled, "why did you do that?" Ryuga put his tail between his legs and looked away, folding his ears behind his head and he mewled quietly. Doji sighed and put a finger under Ryuga's chin, scratching it.

Ryuga lifted his chin and purred, his eyes drooped and his purring became quieter. "Falling asleep now are we?" Doji held Ryuga to his chest and Ryuga climbed up to rest on Doji's shoulder; his breathing became steadier and he snuggled in the nape of his neck. When the helicopter landed Doji removed Ryuga carefully from his neck and cradled him, making sure not to wake him up.

Doji entered his room and shivered, it seemed to be colder than normal. He set down a pillow in the middle of his bed and placed Ryuga on it; using Ryuga's small blanket to cover him warmly. Doji walked over to his kitchen and took out a plate, shutting the cabinet door and gasped as Reiji's face was right there. "Holy shit Reiji! Never do that again!" Doji scowled at him as Reiji grinned, "So your still holding onto 'Ryuga' are you?" Doji quirked a brow and glared at him, "what's it to you? It's not your problem so get out of my room." Reiji laughed, "no need to be rude Doji, I just wanted to see it that's all." Doji looked from the corner of his eye to the direction of Ryuga and Reiji followed it; Reiji bolted for Doji's bed and Doji ran after him, "you touch him I kill you!" Reiji laughed again and roughly yanked Ryuga in the air by the scruff of his neck.

Ryuga was terrified as he yowled and swung his paws in the air helplessly. Doji froze and stared at Reiji, hoping he wasn't going to do anything. "You see Doji, I never had a liking towards animals, and whatever I don't like I get rid of." Reiji threw Ryuga into the air and then swung his foot, kicking Ryuga's tiny body into the wall with a painful thud; Ryuga yowled in pain then it all went silent. Doji lunged himself at Reiji, throwing his fist and hit him wherever they landed, "you son of a bitch!" Doji yelled at Reiji as Reiji got up and slinked away out of Doji's room, laughing quietly on his way out. Doji looked over to the motionless kitten on the floor; rushing over to him he lifted him up carefully and inspected his broken body. Ryuga opened one eye as a crimson ribbon of blood trickled out of his mouth down his chin. Ryuga mewled faintly and then his body started to jerk, spit started to bubble around Ryuga's jaws and Doji started to panic. Doji ran over to his bed, sitting down as he cradled Ryuga's small body in his arms.

Doji wiped away the saliva and blood that covered Ryuga's mouth and his anger started to flare. "God damn that Reiji." Doji held Ryuga closer and noticed Ryuga was no longer moving, his tiny paws fell limp and his body went stiff then limp as well. Doji gasped and tears that he held in brimmed his eyes, "oh god no, Ryuga wake up…" Doji gently began to shake Ryuga's body but he remand motionless, Doji closed his eyes and held Ryuga closer to his body and shook his head, "I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry." Ryuga's weight went extremely light and a bright light erupted in the room, Doji squinted his eyes to see what was happening but the light was too bright. Suddenly the light stopped and the room was pitch dark. Doji felt a heavy weight on his lap and held it closer to his subconsciously; "who the hell is this?" asked a familiar voice. Doji's eyes widened then suddenly the lights turned back on; Doji looked down to see gold eyes staring back at him in confusion, "Doji, why am I in here?" Ryuga looked around then noticed he was on Doji's lap. Ryuga gasped and struggled on Doji but Doji held him tightly and put their foreheads together, "glad your back."

Doji sat on his bed and Ryuga sat beside him, "what do you mean 'glad your back'? Wait, what day is it? How am I in your room? Why was I on your lap?" Doji chuckled "It's a long story, I'll explain it another time but for now I'm going to sleep; you kept me up long enough." Ryuga tilted his head in confusion but stood up as Doji flopped onto his bed and instantly fell asleep. Ryuga sighed heavily and walked back into his room, looking at the miniature version of L Drago curled up on his bed sleeping in his usual spot. "Do you know what happened L Drago?" L Drago lifted his head tiredly and yawned, his purple tongue clicking in his mouth; L Drago blinked at Ryuga and put his head down again in ignorance. Ryuga grunted, "Fine, be like that." Ryuga lay down but his back felt painful, "I must've pulled something while training." He sighed and went to sleep himself.

The next morning Ryuga woke up to see Doji staring at him; surprised he jumped away from him and growled. "What are you doing here Doji?" Doji continued to stare but smiled, "just making sure nothing was 'different' today." Ryuga shook his head, "your weird, especially lately you've been really weird." Doji chuckled and turned his back, "be sure your up by 10:00 for training." Ryuga nodded and watched as Doji left then looked at his clock. "Oh it's 4:36… Wait, DOJI YOU WOKE ME UP AT 4:30?" Doji heard Ryuga yell at him from down the hall and he chuckled, "Just was making sure."

**:D**

**My bro had some kittens and they were ADORABLE! I randomly thought about them one day and I decided to make this cuz I was really bored and I luv kittens lol o.o**

**Mean Reiji is mean, at least in my mind =P**

**yes I believe L Drago has a mini form and he hides in your underwear drawers 8D**


End file.
